Pure Heart
by Tatsutahime
Summary: Another done to death fic, but who doesn't love a good lament on Aeris fic? Read to see WHO is lamenting


A songfic on *cough* feelings on Aeris' death, at least it started out that way, it kinda changed at the end it seemed like. Read to find out who it is ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft, not me.  
  
  
  
Pure Heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Picture a glade; it's trees, skeletons of what they once were, long dead, with brown, withered leaves creating a type of carpet on the ground. Sunlight that offers no warmth streams through the openings and casts long shadows on the lake. Picturesque with its clear water and calming effect; no one would suspect it's a graveyard.  
  
Straight on this long, continuing road  
  
there is surely something to believe in  
  
like a traveler in the midst of the wind  
  
A slight breeze that none thought could exist here skimmed the surface of the lake, breaking it's glasslike effect. A figure stood at the edge of it's surface, holding a flower, a daisy, in it's hand, and looked down solemnly, the water's surface reflecting a women.  
  
I have my eyes on the northern sky  
  
the passionate feelings that were beginning to vanish  
  
once again sway in radiance in my chest  
  
Her appearance hasn't changed much. She was still herself; her hair was still the same deep brown it had always been, altough a little longer. She'd gotten a little taller and stronger too. She was one of the most powerful people on the Planet. She had a family, friends, both of which she'd never thought she'd have when she was younger. She was famous, but then again, they all were. But did they deserve it? They'd done so little, given such a minimum, yet were praised and worshipped almost like the god Sephiroth had strived to be.  
  
'Why did you have to die Aeris?'  
  
I don't want the tears to spill  
  
as so not to lose to my weaker self  
  
in eyes holding only an unadorned spirit  
  
there are great, unseen wings  
  
I open my arms while singing  
  
to embrace the perpetuity of time  
  
to be tied to life  
  
Tears that she hadn't let fall for years began to make their way down her face. She missed her, they all did. She'd always had a sunny outlook on life. Always smiling and encouraging them to go on. At first, she'd found her ever-flowing optimism annoying and sometimes had wanted to scream at her to shut up. But after a while, she grew on her. Aeris didn't see her as an annoying brat, or treat her like a child as most of the group did, had, or get her to live up to everyone's expectations. She treated her like a human being, like someone with cares and fears and dreams. She'd told her to never give up hope, to fight for her dreams.  
  
'Wish you could see us now Aeris'  
  
But she'd died before she'd accomplished even half of her own dreams. And left so many people heartbroken. Marlene cried for days, and Cloud still held a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
Straight on this long, continuing road.  
  
After the whole Meteor incident was resolved, they'd split up for a while and gone their separate ways. She'd disappeared for a few weeks, trying to get her thoughts and feelings together. She'd spent half of that time just walking around the forest, not looking were she was going, and without noticing it, ended up at, what they'd dubbed Lucrecia's Waterfall. Unsurprisingly she'd found Vincent there, no doubt wallowing in self-pity and going over his already infinite long list of 'sins', a chapter that probably included Aeris.  
  
The sound of crunched leaves caused her to turn around. Vincent stared at her, looking as stoic as ever. "Coming?" He questioned. She nodded. Casting one last glance at the lake, she walked over Vincent who extended his arm. "Goodbye Aeris."  
  
Back at the lake daisy sank down into the water. Goodbye Yuffie  
  
.there is surely something to believe in  
  
  
  
Hieeeeeeeeeee, so how was it? I was trying to write about Yuffie's feelings on Aeris' death (and show that she has feelings to, I like Yuffie...). Very short one-shot thing, I like it ^_~. The original kind of evolved into. something, hmmm 'nother fic material perhaps? Yuffie's encounter with Vincent at the waterfall. he he 'scuse moi! *runs off with pen and paper* R&R please! 


End file.
